


Full Again

by JCarter



Series: Full Again [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCarter/pseuds/JCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of her husband, Maya comes to realize that she may still have some feelings for her old high school crush and football player Lucas Friar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Again

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, check out the characters and their how their future turned out.
> 
> Characters 
> 
> Maya Hart-Wilson as a widowed mother of two sons who is now a famous painter
> 
> Lucas Friar - as Maya's love interest and formal crush who is now a football player.
> 
> Louis Wilson - Maya's 7- year-old son who is considered a sweet and innocent child
> 
> Thomas Jr. - Maya's 1-year-old son.
> 
> Riley Mattews-Minkus - Maya's best friend and Farkle's wife who is now a high school councilor. She is revealed to be pregnant.
> 
> Farkle Minkus- Maya's best friend and Riley's husband who is now a doctor
> 
> (Minor Characters)
> 
> Thomas Wilson - Maya's formal husband who was tragically killed during a police shooting.
> 
> Auggie Mattews - Riley's younger brother who is in college to become a teacher like his father Cory.
> 
> Cory Mattews - Riley's father who is still teaching and married to Topanga Mattews.
> 
> Topanga Mattews - Riley's mother who is still a lawyer and bakery owner.

Winter 2034

Maya was with Riley and her youngest son Thomas Jr. as they awaited the arrival of Lucas and Farkle.

'So how are you feeling Maya.' Riley asked as she watched Thomas falling asleep in his mother's arms.

'I'm holding up but it's not easy having to take care of two kids by yourself.' Maya said as she stood up walking towards a crib on the other side of the room. She placed Thomas down handing him a bottle.

'But you know my husband died doing what he loved. I just wish he was just a little more careful.' Maya said as she felt Riley's hand on her back comforting her.

'Be strong Maya and if you need me, I'm here for you.' Riley said watching as Maya began shedding light tears.

'You know if you want I can stay a little longer.' Riley stated feeling every bit of Maya's pain.

'Riles your pregnant and married. I sure I can do it by myself'. Maya said smiling towards her best friend. Riley smiled warmly placing a hand on her growing stomach.

'Farkle keeps saying that's it's going to be a boy.' Riley said as she felt her young child move inside her.

'You never know. He planted some real good seeds.' Maya said winking as she thrusted her hips forward. Riley blushed as she remembered the night Farkle got her pregnant. She leaked just thinking about it.

'I see someone's getting happy underneath her dress.' Maya said coming to sit back down on the couch next to Riley who blushed even deeper at the words.

'Ah Maya you're still the same even now.' Riley said making Maya laughed.

'Just because I'm a mom doesn't mean I can't keep some of my old ways.' Maya said as the kitchen door opened reveling her oldest son Louis.

'So how do you feel about Lucas coming.' Riley asked knowing how strongly Maya felt about him.

'I'm happy to see him but, I'm scared at the same time.' Maya said knowing that she still carried some feelings for him. Riley nodded in understanding.

'I always thought the two you would end up together.' Riley said. Maya said nothing as the kitchen door slammed open reveling her oldest son.

'Mom I'm hungry.' Louis said as he jumped up and down.

'I'll be right back.' Maya said as she stood up walking with her son into the kitchen. Riley turned her head once she heard the front door opening revealing her husband and Lucas.

'Hey baby.' Farkle said coming to kiss his wife on the lips. Riley smiled into the kiss grabbing her husband's hand and pulling him down on the couch next to her.

'Damn your stronger being pregnant baby. I like it.' Farkle said moving closer to his wife. Riley always knew what she needed to say to turn him on.

'Aren't you forgetting that I'm still in the room.' Lucas said. Riley laughed as she waved her hand towards the kitchen.

'Maya's in the kitchen feeding Louis.' Riley said standing up and pulling Farkle up with her. Lucas smiled walking past the couple and baby Thomas as he walked into the kitchen.

'How about we head home early baby.' Riley said as she pulled Farkle towards the front door.

'What about Maya.' Farkle said laughing.

'She'll be busy with Lucas and besides, I want you.'

'Are you sure you can take all this.' Farkle said grabbing Riley's hand and placing it on his growing erection.

'I know if I ride it I can.' Riley said as she walked out the door shouting a excuse to leave to Maya. Farkle couldn't help but let out a howl as he rushed out the door slamming it shut.

Maya got some leftovers out the refrigerator pointing it towards Louis who was deep into his phone.

'How about some chicken and peas.' Maya said. Louis smiled nodding his head as he ran outside.

'Hey where are you going.' Maya asked as she watched as her son darted out the house.

'I'll be right back mom. I'm going to Scott's house.' Louis said as he grabbed his skateboard and left. Maya smiled at her son turning her face back towards the food only to come face to face with the one and only.

'Hey Maya.' Lucas said.

'Lucas.' Maya said as she felt her heart racing. She couldn't belive that he was standing right in front of her.

'I'm sorry about your husband.' He said noticing how more defined she was.

'Thank You.' Maya said not knowing what else to say.

Neither one of them said a word as Lucas grabbed her head pulling the blond into a passionate kiss. Not so willing to pull away, she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer.

Neither one of them knew that Louis was watching behind them with hurt and anger in his eyes.

To be continued in a new story.....

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter (season) of this story. I hope to make a second story to follow up this one. But only time will tell.
> 
> New Story (Season) Coming Soon 
> 
> Publication Date: March 9, 2016


End file.
